multiverso sg1, una cantante
by jer35mx
Summary: el comando sg hizo un trato con los aschen, los portales funcionan, una historia, disclaimers loscaracteres-razas menionadas no son mios, posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1

en el edificio elegido para el portal estelar una mujer sale de la superficie moviente, el portal de entrada es algún sitio dentro del planeta, ella recibe los saludos y, aún, las revisiones de la seguridad del lugar, ella observa el cielo *ah, el sol esta alto, no hay casi nubes*, baja la mirada y remira los alrededores, *como muchos, ponen el portal estelar en un techo*, sonríe, *viene en el catálogo, "puesto al aire libre, en los diferentes planetas de varios sistemas estelares para el paso de aliens ...", pero muchos son puestos así para revisión exterior de los llegados*, ella pregunta a los que la revisan "me puedo verificar un poco, me entiendes", el idioma es genérico, uno de cuatro lenguajes usados para el uso terrestre del portal, uno de los guardias le habla a su cuello de saco, *europeo*, escucha y solo asiente, ella no transporta en este viaje objetos, señala la pared ventanal, un guardia la acompaña guiándola, ella le sigue y ve su reflejo en la ventana, se empieza a mover la ropa, se desliza las manos, se mueve el cabello, mientras, observa los cinco guardias, el circulo de piedra del portal estelar y, a lo lejos, el resto de una gran ciudad visto desde un lugar alto, *esta tecnología de los aschen, se ha dispersado por cientos de ciudades, se narran historias de viajeros que se agripan o sufren de los oídos solo con el traspaso y minutos de visita, pero sirven*, ella continúa moviéndose el cabello, de repente se abre una puerta vidriera, el guardia voltea "¿señorita?, me sigue".

ella esta en la terraza donde ha llegado, pone cara de sorprendida ante la explicación, ella esperaba mantenerse en el planeta, lo que ha escuchado es que va a pasar a través de el portal estelar para hacer o realizar o presentarse en un espectáculo en otro sistema planetario *pero dentro de la galaxia, como si sirviera de consuelo*, dentro de los territorios liberados por la alianza jaffa-tauri-aschen-tokra a los goa'uld en representación de los humanos, le dicen que solo permanecerá ahí lo que el espectáculo y después regresara por el portal, uno de ellos se para y le señala el portal, ella voltea, escucha "el sistema de portales de los aschen se estableció como se ve y se indica en el manual de uso, pero los goa'uld" voltea y la mira "tenían unos modos de uso particulares para su forma de ser, bien, el portal ha donde llegará esta dispuesto de tal manera que saldrá de el parada en un angulo de noventa grados, como si en un escenario hubiera una puerta de donde sale de sorpresa", la persona voltea y camina hacia el portal, "para hacer ese paso la pasaremos en el mismo ángulo a través del horizonte del portal", ella ve que literalmente inclina la cabeza mientras dice eso, *teatralidad, bueno, entonces es cierto que hay portales que no son schen-tauri, errr, terrestres*; ella esta en la plataforma, oye el pequeño ruido de las ruedas girar y siente su cuerpo moverse, ve el horizonte acercarse y su cabeza pasa, emerge y su posición ahora es de pie, segundos de respiración, comienza a moverse y cantar.

una figura femenina emerge de el lago, un lago con unas construcciones de piedra gigantescas, a sus espaldas se ve un satélite de el planeta, que se ve bajo la luminosidad de su estrella, la figura femenina llega a la orilla donde se inclina y recoge su toalla y escucha el bullicio de las actividades de paseo de su grupo de paseo, a su lado rebota una pelota de playa que solo ve pasar, ella se voltea a ver la pelota que llega al agua, un humano pasa corriendo a su lado y le toca la cintura al pasar sobre el bikini, *un humano, bueno los aschen solo caminan, los tok'ra nos ven desde posiciones estratégicas*, ella voltea hacia el satélite natural de el planeta mientras se pasa la toalla por su cuello y pechos estos cubiertos por un ligero top y ve que no es la luna llena de cráteres de los tauri-terrestres sino que tiene colores verde azulados, en vuelo ve por el rabillo del ojo una nave alkesh que vigila la zona turística, ella suspira aire caliente y oye "ven a jugar" de el humano que pasa a su lado, ella sonríe tiende la toalla y se acuesta sobre ella; de noche las edificaciones de piedra se llenan de luces y ella sale y ve las mesas y los invitados, ve en la obscuridad del cielo el satélite, una gran pelota de colores azul y verde brillantes con nubosidades blancas, comienza la música de su canción y ella comienza a circular entre las mesas cantando.

ella esta en la tercer canción, no se da cuenta de el cambio que ha dado de aquella reunión donde se sorprendió de que la invitaran a un planeta lejano, ahora canta y solo siente como una sensación diferente, una sensación en la piel, pero hace un tiempo que no se siente diferente en diferentes partes con diferentes razas y eso es bueno; ella esta en un planeta que abandonaron hace mucho la raza de los antiguos, como lo atestigua su arquitectura, pero también es planeta reconquistado o liberado a los goa'uld y se ven adaptaciones y tecnologías de ellos en muchas partes, en un lugar del salón hay un circulo, no son muchos los que lo toman en consideración cuando caminan aunque cuando les cuentan que los sirvientes tiene indicado no pasar encima les dice algo, en medio de una canción aparece una luz sobre ese círculo, aparecen unos anillos y unas siluetas entre los anillos, uno de los comensales voltea y luego se levanta y corre, antes de que otros reaccionen disca pulsando con la palma completa de la mano y espera nervioso y voltea y voltea, oye que se le acercan, aparece el chorro azul de el horizonte del portal, el horizonte se estabiliza, el es agarrado y ve pasar a la cantante que se lanza a el horizonte azul, el cae; la cantante esta cantando cuando oye gritos, baja la cara seria y enojada, se voltea ve que alguien ha activado el portal, ella corre, corre y se lanza al aro que es el portal, se siente algo raro, ella mira y piensa, advertencia de uso "no discar apresurado, un error de dirección y terminara en una situación diferente" ... .

ella sintió su piel pasando el horizonte del portal estelar, un cambio de temperatura, un cambio de olor, este olor con mas madera, ella en un instante penso árboles, abrió los ojos, dio otro paso adelante y vio a jaffas que estaban cuidando su japa'i, tenían sus armas preparadas y le dijeron varias palabras que no entendió pero recordó las otras veces que había pasado por el portal, levanto las manos y sonrió, dos de los guardias se pusieron detrás de ella y la empujaron, comenzo a caminar, se volteo y tropezó cayendo al suelo terragoso, se mancho su cuerpo de blanco, mas su cara, ella se observo, sonrió en una mueca *mas vale bella que sencilla, si nada mas traigo estos tacones y esta ropa*, estando en el suelo se quito los zapatos y se paro, la volvieron a empujar y siguio su camino, viendo un poco mas altos a los que veía; en una construcción de pieles y madera ella esta viendo una esfera, un hombre de piel morena como la de ella había dicho que quería oír porque y como había pasado el japa'i, ella comenzó a contar que estaba entreteniendo a turistas, viajeros en uno de los planetas de los antiguos tomados de los goa'uld y que había visto un hombre que corría de otros y de repente se había abierto el portal, que ella había corrido y había pasado el horizonte y había llegado ahí, a una pregunta ella contesto, "si, tau'ri, latina", el mismo sujeto había traído la esfera de comunicación y había establecido un enlace visual con representantes aschen que estaban un poco mas serios de como los recordaba ella y no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decían, después el sujeto tok'ra le dijo que la iban a llevar a una nave y la iban a llevar a un planeta tau'ri-aschen y la dejarían ahí para que ellos discaran a su planeta; en la nave ella se acomoda la larga falda que lleva, solo ve sus pies en sandalias, toma la falda en sus manos y camina por el puerto de carga, llega a la unión de la cabina de pilotaje y observa los colores cambiantes de la ventana con los efectos de hipervelocidad, dice desde ahí "¿qué es ese efecto?, ¿estrellas, galaxias pasando?", el piloto se voltea e inclina la cabeza, dice unas palabras que ella no entiende, ella levanta las manos, con la falda, el se voltea y sigue pilotando la nave, ella camina de vuelta a la bodega de carga toma algo y come; ella observa al piloto comer mirando por la ventana las luces y manchas pasando, con una mano sobre otra esfera, esta opaca, ella se sienta y se toma las rodillas con las manos, observa la pared del frente del piloto, baja la vista hacia el metal, baja las rodillas, cruza las piernas, se pasa los dedos de las manos por los dedos de los pies, mueve la cintura de lado a lado, un ligero dolor o molestia en la espalda; ella esta acostada sobre la espalda, siente un ligero tirón en su cuerpo, levanta el tronco, busca sus sandalias y se las pone, se levanta, toma la falda con las manos y camina a la cabina de pilotaje, se topa con el jaffa a medio camino, este le toma la mano con la falda y la guía a un círculo que ella había visto antes, le toma la cintura, le pasa las manos por los brazos y piernas, ella entiende y se pone en firmes, el piloto camina hacia un panel y oprime varios leds grandes y de colores, ella ve una luz, unos anillos a su alrededor, ella mira, después los anillos desaparecen, desaparece la luz, ve personas vestidas en uniformes, *casa, estoy en casa*, le pasan un celular-radio "¿si?".


	2. Chapter 2

el planeta aschen ha producido portales para los territorios de la alianza, en la tierra  
los encargados de el comando sg han dispuesto la distribución de 5 de ellos en satélites  
naturales de planetas de el sistema solar, junto con naves espaciales base de transporte  
de personal para el manejo y recolección de materias primas, con la tecnología conjunta para  
la transformación y adaptación de estos materiales en combustibles y minerales consumibles,  
varias compañías privadas crecen y compiten por estos contratos a escala solar; la cantante  
se prepara para una presentación, en su memora aún esta el recuerdo lejano de la  
experiencia vivida en el espacio, ella ha retomado su carrera artística de nuevo dentro  
de el planeta y solo transportándose en viajes aéreos y terrestres, esta sentada en su  
taburete de su departamento con una blusa brillante y una ropa interior que le cubre hasta  
el principio de los muslos, ella observa colgados de las puertas de su closet abierto 4  
pantalones ajustables al cuerpo para ser lucidos pegados a el cuerpo, se levanta y  
desprende uno de color claro obscuro, se inclina y enciende con la voz la iluminación  
3, una simulación de luz de atardecer ilumina su habitación, ella observa el tono de la  
ropa, se vuelve a sentar en el taburete y se comienza a poner el pantalón levantando las  
piernas, tiene una pierna doblada y la otra extendida cuando se oye el aparato de  
comunicación, ella, con las manos ocupadas, dice "reconocimiento de llamada", oye quien  
esta llamando, batallando como estaba con su pantalón levanta la vista viendo a la pantalla  
, grita llamando a su compañera que le arregla los contratos y su rostro aparece en la  
pantalla, dice "¿qué hace el representante de presentaciones extramundo llamando?", suelta  
una de sus manos de el pantalón y apunta con el dedo indice la pantalla continuando  
"sabes que no hago ya viajes espaciales", baja un poco la voz "o por portales", oye "bueno,  
bien, tomo la llamada, despreocupate", ella deja de insistir con el pantalón, después de  
unos momentos se lo saca y se pone de pie, se pone una toalla de falda con un nudo y sale  
de su habitación, camina por el pasillo y llega a una sala donde ve a su "representante"  
hablando a una pantalla sentada, ve en la pantalla un hombre trajeado parado escuchando,  
ella se acerca y se sienta en el brazo de el sillón-sofa, dice "hola, ¿si me pueden  
actualizar sobre el tema?", se frota con la mano un pie, oye "... una serie de  
presentaciones en diferentes planetas", la cantante baja la vista al pie, mira de reojo a  
su amiga que la esta viendo.

en la central de seguridad y vigilancia de portales de transporte y viajes se comenta de  
la viajera que protesto y protesto cuando le ponían el traje espacial, los que vigilaban  
dijeron que decía "para que un traje espacial si es un portal", "solo porque es un contrato  
valido", "de veras, ¿porqué el traje espacial?", entre los que lo comentaban decían "que  
era como los de vigilancia ¿o no?", "el mínimo de información pero lo suficiente"; en el  
satélite helado de saturno a donde estaba la dirección de portal, unos tecnicos-mineros  
recibieron a la cantante cuando traspaso el umbral, le vieron la cara a través de el casco  
y leyeron sus datos vitales, después le conectaron un aparato a su traje que comunicaba  
estos datos, ubicación, comunicación, de pronto le alzaron los brazos cruzandolos

sobre el torso con los codos sobresaliendo en el traje espacial , le aseguraron esa  
posición con unos seguros y le cargaron dos de ellos cumpliendo el procedimiento autorizado  
para los viajeros de visita y paso de la compañía; la cantante se había sentido traicionada  
y empezó a reclamar al ver el traje espacial, los ayudantes le habían hablado diciendo que  
era para su propia seguridad, ella dijo que ya había estado en el espacio, y otras cosas,  
cuando cruzo el aro del portal caminaba normal y no se atrevia ni a cerrar los ojos, cuando  
estaba ya del otro lado pensó *a veces flotan, me dijeron, para eso los procedimientos*,  
no sintió cuando le conectaban el aparato, pero si sintió que le cargaban, lo cual confundió  
con flotar, grito "¡estoy flotando, me voy flotando¡", oyo claramente "revisen al viajero",  
ella de repente vio su reflejo en el casco de quien se acerco, empezo a reir, y reir, se  
oyo "continúen el paso del viajero, los datos corporales reflejan alegría no miedo", el  
tecnico-minero le puso los pulgares hacia arriba, ella solo bajo y subio la cabeza, dijo y  
en voz alta "¡acabar haciendo una entrada de vedette como la segunda vez¡", y penso que  
quizás no se veía tan bien de traje espacial.

al salir de el portal, después de haberse presentado a los jefes de personal, seguridad,  
minería, transito de vehículos, etc. y de pasar las explicaciones de "lugar" de  
base de astropuerto y de "la puerta" (satélite con superficie solida y con tránsitos  
regulares en cercanía de los otros satélites de producción, alguno de los presentes  
había dicho que no se tomara en cuenta el dato de la atmósfera respirable de 3 metros,  
la cantante había aprovechado para preguntar con semblante interesado "¿porqué?", otro le  
contesto "porque sería equivalente a respirar en una ciudad de aire de tanque de  
oxígeno y a 8800 metros de altura", ella sonrió, los demás sonrieron cortesmente, salvo 2  
que se quedaron observando, después de un rato abrieron una compuerta, le indicaron  
mensajes de datos en letras grandes, "importante, color verde es correcto, para  
usted color amarillo pregunte a cualquiera o notifique", comenzaron a caminar agarrados a  
cables sujetos al suelo, la cantante espero, como nadie decía nada comento "estos cables,  
me recuerdan oficinas de pago", uno de sus acompañantes, observando a mineros en  
una "plaza" de mineral dijo "comente de lugares fuera de lo común, como caminar bajo el  
mar o caminos difíciles de montaña", le sonrió, "de alguien como usted es un halago"; la  
cantante en realidad sonrió al darle un paseo de reconocimiento de el lugar de la  
presentación, ella había visto el sitio, líneas que parecían caminos transitados al  
aire libre y que ahora al verlo le recordaron lo que era en realidad, grutas cubiertas en  
la superficie por un domo, le pusieron al cuello y oído un aparato, que ella no había  
visto antes siquiera y ellos se pusieron cerca, movieron las manos y ella empezó a cantar,  
sono mal, la cantante les dijo "mas bajo, agudos, voz femenina", ellos, varios, repitieron,  
oyo "segunda vez de cantante", ella se sintió preocupada de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

en la salida de el espectáculo, la cantante se dirige a los cambiadores, ahí se sorprende *un  
poco sorprendida*, de que sean mixtos, como su espectáculo había llamado la atención de las  
lunas mineras y esto había causado casi un concurso entre asiáticos ex recolectores de  
delicadezas de aves y abejas y americanos y europeos expertos escaladores en posicionarse  
en lo alto y de diferentes formas, ella reconoció a algunos que la vieron el espectáculo  
completo boca abajo, ella se vio su propio agarre la mitad del tiempo, *bueno, después de  
todo debes sudar algo*, se empezó a desvestir negando que la taparan pero había tres guardias  
de seguridad alrededor, lo curioso es que para ponerse el traje espacial hubo que buscar,  
había una treintena de trajes espaciales para una nave de salida hacia el principal satélite  
de hidrocarburos, encontraron su traje y se lo puso sobre una camisetita y una panti, los  
que eran de esa mina tenían unos minutos después fotos con la palabra "ripley", el nombre y  
la fecha, en el transcurso de entrar tuvo que señalar que lo sentía pero que tenía que  
prepararse.

la cantante pasa por el chequeo de estadísticas vitales y pasa por el tramo de alzada por  
los brazos, pasa por el aro y cae de rodillas después de que sus pies no soportaran su  
peso, o mas bien no estuvieran preparados para soportar su peso, una cara detrás de un  
ventanal le mira sorprendida, segundos después dice "arrastrase a una pared", ella se  
arrastra con dificultades y se para apoyándose en la pared, en el transcurso de segundos,  
varios trajes espaciales aparecen y pisan con las puntas, se recuperan y continúan camino  
acomodándose junto a ella, se empieza a oír ruido de platica en la radio, ella oye mientras  
ve llegar una quincena de trajes espaciales mas "los muy muy no nos dieron fotos", "son  
así", después se cerro el aro y ve que todos voltean a un led grande rojo, este cambia a  
verde, se abre la puerta ventanal y comienzan a caminar a una sala donde se mete el primero  
en una especie de pinzas de cintura debajo de una barra con agarraderas, dos personas sin  
traje espacial y solo uniforme le abren el traje y el primer minero o algo sale, el mismo  
se lleva su traje destrabandolo y lo asegura a una pared, ella espera, los que siguen  
pasando se visten, ella pasa y se alza y sale en camiseta y pantaleta, los uniformados la  
miran.

la cantante, ya uniformada, esta frente al capitán de la nave terrestre7, detrás de el se ve  
una superficie blanca-negra con estructuras grandes de perforación minera, y un tipo de  
edificio grande a comparación de las estructuras, el le pregunta "y ¿cómo estuvo su primer  
concierto?", ella contesta "bien en cuanto asistencia, mal en cuanto a el sonido", el  
capitán serio dice "características locales", sonríe continuando "¿locales, espacio?", ella  
en realidad ríe, el se extraña, ella dice "bueno, escaladores de cabeza, cuerdas con  
espectadores de paredes, mmm", el asiente, dice "aquí es distinto, va a ser en la nave,  
tengo que decidir si en la bahía de carga o en la de naves", ella pregunta "¿no hay cuevas,  
minas?", el se voltea y señala las estructuras, dice "esas son de emergencia o usadas al  
principio", se voltea, continúa "la que parece bodega es la importante, la puerta estelar  
de producto esta ahí, como ve nosotros solo patrullamos", la cantante suspira "es una  
preocupación menos, no flotare o pensare en salir flotando", el capitán mueve las manos  
diciendo "bien, no, los riesgos máximos son de las compañías de asteroides, perdida tremenda  
en hombres", la cantante muestra preocupación, el capitán continúa "un golpe de un asteroide  
a otro, lateral, nada que hacer", ella piensa *grrrr, no me entendió, espero que no hable  
de piratas espaciales*.

el capitán ve la cara sorprendida de la cantante, ella esta en camiseta y bikini detrás de una estructura-pared a punto de deslizarse a un traje espacial, ella le ve y se desliza a el traje espacial, un ayudante le sella el casco y ella acepta la mano que le ofrecen para caminar, es guiada a el capitán, este dice "primer oficial, sincronice y active las comunicaciones radiales a este cuarto", se escucha "listo", la cantante mueve un brazo y se apunta a el casco, el capitán dice "puede hablar, en todo caso lo va a necesitar, bien, cante por favor a capela", ella baja los manos diciendo "por favor", el capitán levanta las palmas, ella comienza a cantar, el capitán con las manos indica que siga cantando mientras dice "primer oficial, ajuste de bocinas con el experto guiando", el capitán piensa *esto tomara un rato*, se recarga en la pared; ella esta en la bahía de despegue de naves, le han dicho que permanezca calmada y que vea a los mecánicos, que les cante; en las salas se conectan la cámara de la bahía de despegue, incluso en las instalaciones y en la del portal, se conecta el sonido de la cantante y comienza el sonido de su música, ella empieza el karaoke, y comienza a moverse.


	4. Chapter 4

en una nave de mediano tamaño la cantante se acomoda en asientos de seguridad junto con  
un grupo que esta siendo trasladado a una base planetaria de un planeta exterior, ella  
ve el sistema de anillos de el planeta donde estuvo y se sorprende de que se alejan  
visiblemente y luego se acercan de nuevo para alejarse nuevamente, alguien le sugiere  
que duerma un poco y al pedir ella una pastilla le sugieren un intento de descanso con los  
ojos cerrados, *dormitando un poco*, ella pronto entra en duermevela, entresueña con el  
calendario de la gira, un día marcado en verde que es el día de descanso entre presentaciones,  
ella sonríe y mueve la cabeza acomodándose *una base planetaria*; ella esta comiendo algo  
solido y con tenedor y habiendo temido su temor al espacio solo bebe leche y luego pide  
un vaso de agua, esta terminando cuando se le avisa que hay que ir al sistema de anillos, que  
ya están sobre el planeta, ella se levanta y se dirige al baño, ella sonríe como cuando  
estaba semidormida, alguien le dice que que sonrisas, ella contesta "leí una vez el libro  
2001, me espanto la escena del sanitario, ahora me espantan otras cosas", quien pregunto se  
quedo medio sorprendido pero dijo "todo cambia con el tiempo, ¿eh?"; ella esta observando el  
grupo apretujado que es rodeado por anillos y verlo desaparecer, oyendo la explicación de  
alguien junto a ella asiente, le dicen que sigue ella ahora, ella pisa el suelo entre el  
anillo pintado y siente pavor, alguien se pone junto a ella, escucha, ella asiente, ve anillos  
a su alrededor, una gran luz, para ella es raro *cuanto tarda*, y espera, quizás, imaginando  
mover la cabeza y el cabello, observa desaparecer los anillos y ve mucha gente en una gran  
sala tipo mall, le toman de la mano y camina, ella pregunta "¿estamos a distancia segura",  
le dicen indicando con las manos de donde vienen "si, esa es el área afectada por los  
anillos", ella dice "¿podemos esperar al siguiente grupo?", esperan y ella recuerda de su primer viaje.

la cantante camina atravesando la sala de llegada y ve una panorámica de nubes que pasan en ráfagas, se detiene y ve girones de color amarillo y azul, un giron verde, se llena todo de amarillo, se voltea y pregunta "¿es un transbordador? ¿estamos descendiendo a través de ...¿cómo se llaman? esos de iones ...", con  
quien va le dice "no, es la base planetaria saturno, medio flota y medio se equilibra con motores, a una altura de gravedad 1 o sea terráquea y en un punto de densidad atmosférica 1", ve a la ventanilla "gran clima ¿no cree?" .

ella se quedo muda de la sorpresa, volteo a ver a quien pregunto diciendo "entonces, en",  
ella hizo una pausa que buscaba recalcar lo que iba a decir "¿saturno?, ¿hay buenos días de  
clima", la persona que le acompañaba se dirige a un comunicador, habla unos minutos y  
después regresa, la ve y le dice haciendo una especie de reverencia "¿me acompaña?"; la  
persona que la guió esta con ella ya solos frente a una puerta de aspecto metálico, con  
juntas que ella nota como solidificadas, el le señala un foco azul, dice "este foco es  
para el status de la habitación, en rojo es que esta en uso, en amarillo que se esta  
limpiando, en azul que esta libre pero no puede ser utilizado, en café que esta libre pero  
que si puede ser utilizado, en verde que alguien esta en el mirador", ella observa al lado

una pantalla de *anemómetro*, pero los datos variaban y variaban, ella dice "en el  
mirador", el le contesta como si ella hubiera preguntado "si, vamos a ponernos un traje  
especial para materiales tóxicos, con respirador de buceo, vea", oprime un botón y se  
abre una alacena, ella ve que saca un traje como plástico para la lluvia, le indica que  
se lo ponga igual que el lo hace", llegan un par de guardias, el se alegra y le indica el  
color , ella piensa *café*, la puerta se abre, ella se asusta ya que todavía no se viste  
el protector bien, el esta frente a la puerta, un guardia le revisa, le indica que pase,  
ella pide ayuda, el otro guardia le sella el traje protector y le guía a la puerta, ella  
entra y ve que el otro esta frente a una línea viendo el ventanal, se ha ajustado un cable con  
seguro de alpinista, ella toma el extremo de la pared y jala, lo asegura y se para junto a  
el, ella siente un movimiento detrás de ella, voltea, es una pared metálica, el le toma la  
mano, ella se deja guiar, se abren como poco mas de medio metro las juntas de la ventana,  
ella avanza bajo su insistencia y mira, el saca la cabeza y mira abajo.

en el centro medico de la base planetaria saturno una mujer esta en una cama, a su lado,  
colgando de un elástico, una bolsa de plástico aún vacía, una enfermera, vestida con  
uniforme completo y computadora delgada se acerca a ella, ve su pad y dice "su condición  
biológica es estable, solo fue una impresión muy fuerte la que causo su desvanecimiento,  
afortunadamente tenemos experiencia con afectados por las condiciones extraordinarias de  
nuestra base, bien, sugerimos" , la enfermera levanta la vista, continúa "unas películas  
populares con temática acorde a lo que es la base , ¿da su consentimiento?", la cantante  
contesta debilmente "si", la enfermera le muestra su pantalla para que haga su selección,  
la cantante dice señalando "solaris, superescuela de héroes, Riddick, las he visto", la enfermera  
contesta "bien, voy a pasar los datos"´, la cantante piensa *piensa piensa, pero no ,solo recuerdo la de cómicos de mi país en aventuras de  
extraterrestres, y no creo que están en el catalogo*, se sonroja, la enfermera lo ve y anota. 


	5. Chapter 5

estaba ella observando de la pantalla al ventanal mientras ve a la película de la escuela flotante * se verán as nubes a esa altitud?* cuando de repente por el ventanal aparece un brazo de metal que se movía a través de la atmósfera de saturno, de pronto había pasado, la paciente siguió viendo la película.  
el d a después de las películas la cantante recibe la noticia de que *bajo las regulaciones de trabajo en el espacio, si el trabajador recibió ayuda medica y visito y recibió tratamiento debe tomar como mínimo un d a de descanso ...*, esta noticia y su dada de alta de la enfermería la llevan a descansar a su propio cuarto que es peque o pero tiene una pared con una escena de mar embravecido, as que rápidamente y antes de fijarse en nada mas pregunta " es posible cambiar la imagen?, sea pantalla o papel tapiz", quien la acompaña con sus cosas contesta "si, es posible", deja sus ropas en su cama y continúa "bien, como parte de su estad a aqui, me puede decir un n mero de videofono o clave o cuenta de videochat que quiera conectar, para tener contacto con la tierra?", la cantante estaba revisando su ropa mostrando poco interés, dice "bien, si puede conseguir la foto de ripley de alguno de los presentes en el satélite", se voltea a n con la ropa en sus manos y continúa "o mejor a n una foto de el concierto, bueno, presentación, y darle el texto -tu hermana canto en las profundidades, me hubiera gustado que escuchara mi principe-, espero la respuesta", se voltea y levanta una blusa-camisetada, sigue "espero que conteste que en el espacio alguien me escucho".

el joven que esta con ella le insiste "la conexión de comunicaciones es mas difícil de establecer, debido a las interferencias magnéticas y electrónicas de los materiales de saturno, y para establecerla por triangulación de naves en el espacio habría que tomar en cuenta los anillos, los satélites, las naves en transito y los rayos de comunicación y de aros, lo que hacemos es usar una se al de transmición de puerta estelar siempre abierta, as que en lugar de establecer una comunicaci n de 1 hora o mas de retraso, tenemos funcionando una red de área local directa con la tierra, es mas, nuestras comunicaciones en el sistema local de saturno si dependen de otras condiciones, hablando de las fotos, qué escena de la película alien quiere?", la cantante dice "bueno, la foto es de mi figura, haciendo cosplay de ripley de esa película, firme unas fotos en un satélite, aquí están los datos de un email adonde enviarlos" ya sentada busca una tableta o celular, dice "le encargo si hay imágenes de mis presentaciones, el texto ser a si hay de una mina en un asteroide, si no solo establecer comunicación con esta cuenta de videochat, yo me conectaría".

en la pared de imagen esta una cara de un joven que sostiene en las manos una fotografía de una silueta de mujer sobre tierra y polvo que ahora noto ella le rodeaba con piedritas, * ¿como no lo note?*, no recordaba mas que las extra as posiciones del publico y sus movimientos, quizás era lo que mas recordaba, un publico en un concierto tipo teatro con palcos y sus asientos,  
ella estaba sonriendo al recordarlo, el joven al notarlo le dice "hermana, no te había visto sonreir as y a pesar de estar tentado a creer que era que te comentaba de mis carreras con amigos en motos en la sierra, que se que no te gustan ...", ella rápidamente le dice "no,  
si era de eso, pensar y recordar con lo que dijiste de las piedritas que se veían y se sentían en el traje, yo no lo tome en cuenta", acerca el rostro hacia la pared, continúa "ni lo había notado", el joven rie y saca sus propias fotos, ella se alegra, el empieza a hablar de un tema mas terraqueo; ella tomo su tableta y presiona el indicador de la cuenta de su novio, con un dejo de culpa pero no queria pasar a n por su amiga y representante, se abre la pantalla y aparece el en una sala, acompañado de varias personas, el, sorprendido,  
pide permiso para ausentarse, el se acerca el celular a su cara y le guiña un ojo, "es mi novia que esta perdida en el espacio", ella escucha dos o tres comentarios y oye que hay varios movimientos, el se sienta visiblemente y se pone el aparato en una mesa o algo muy bajo, pregunta " ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué hora es?", ella contesta "recién salida de una enfermerpia, pero me lo tomaron en cuenta para comunicarme, bueno, tener tiempo para comunicarme,  
el se nota dudoso " ¿cómo que de la enfermería?, tuvieron problemas, tuviste problemas?",  
ella se recuesta con la tableta en el regazo, dice "tu te callas por un rato, mientras te cuento", el voltea y luego se acomoda en el asiento.


	6. Chapter 6

la cantante esta escuchando en su cuarto de la base saturno unas canciones, melodías y  
música que se le ha transmitido de la tierra por sus familiares y su novio, ella sigue las  
imágenes de la tierra que son para algunos de la base y que se piden a veces por viajeros y  
visitantes, imágenes pedidos frecuentes de algunos minutos en un lugar y otro, ella piensa  
mientras esta escuchando una canción rápida que poca relación tienen la letra y la música  
con la imagen de la selva, pájaros de colores, ocelotes y verdor oscuro con riachuelos  
que continúan, ella recuerda lo que le dijo su novio *es lo que se piensa del espacio, un  
accidente o un problema y es insoluble y peligroso, inherentemente peligroso, el se había  
acercado a la pantalla de el cel al decir, es lo que pensé yo, pero que es lo que me  
dijiste, lo que provoco tu ida a la enfermería, el se alejo de la pantalla y cámara del cel,  
fue un, dirigió ambas manos adelante con las palmas hacia abajo, momento de grandeza natural  
que ha sido presenciado por pocos, la creencia de alguien que lo ha visto de que te iba a  
impresionar y no, te afecto, ella se quedo en silencio, unos 3 segundos, luego le dijo, bueno  
te voy a narrar de mi primer viaje a otros planetas, ella se acomodo y sentó, no viajar  
al espacio sino, se trabo un poco, el le dijo, calmate, bien, la vio, puedes pedir una  
malteada, un jugo, unos fritos o pan, quizás sea posible, yo espero, ella contesto que  
, bueno, voy a llamar, el dice bien ...".

en el aro pintado en el suelo la cantante espera con dos personas que hablan entre ellas y  
sostienen tabletas computadoras y están en uniformes, con radios y otros aparatos, ella  
esta vestida en pantalón y en camiseta, de repente ve los brillos de luz de alrededor de  
ellos y de ella y ve los aros horizontales que aparecen en pleno aire, en lo que parece ser  
un segundo o dos ella nota desaparecer los aros y ve una pared metálica, el hombre y la  
mujer que van con ella observan a tres uniformados de otro tipo que se acercan y extienden  
los folders, uno de los que se acercaron observa a la cantante y le dice "¿me acompaña?",  
los otros dos le hacen preguntas a la otra mujer de algo leído, la cantante les dice que  
"bien, hasta luego", y camina junto a quien le hablo, le dice "el ambiente relajado de la  
base nos hace perder la objetividad ¿no le parece?", la cantante ve que el hombre teclea algo  
en un tablero en una pared y una puerta se abre, ella le ve mirarle y ella se alza de hombros  
diciendo "¿me siento en alguna parte? ¿bienvenida a la nave?", sonríe y continua "¿nubes de  
colores y vientos cambiantes?", el le indica un asiento de plástico o metal y un bote, "se  
desviste dejándose la ropa interior y se pone el uniforme", el sale y se cierra la puerta,  
ella observa *ah, si, hay ropa doblada*, se empieza a quitar el pantalón, *misma sensación  
de movilidad que en la base planetaria, esa base es algo*, se observa las piernas *ahhh,  
me toste un poco, ¿la atmosfera?*, se sigue observando hasta los pies *si, debió ser, o,  
¿habra sido la iluminación?".

la cantante escucha un movimiento de puerta a sus espaldas mientras se inspeccionaba el tono  
de la piel, una mujer en uniforme aparece y le pregunta "¿lista para pasar a los asientos?",  
la cantante continúa vistiéndose y ella pregunta también "¿tienen un espejo de cuerpo completo?",  
mientras se cierra la camisa continúa "no me he visto de cuerpo completo desde antes de la  
base planetaria, en fotos de las minas de los satélites", la mujer uniformada duda y cierra la  
puerta, la cantante abre la boca para decir algo pero no dice nada y cierra la boca, se pone el  
calzado, ligero pero con unos tres indicadores e interruptores, se sienta y observa sus  
manos y brazos, misma tonalidad, *entonces quizás es la iluminación de la nave*, se abre la  
puerta y la mujer que reaparece dice "tiene que venir conmigo a los asientos", la cantante  
la sigue hasta un pasillo alargado con asientos con cinturones de seguridad pegados como el  
asiento de donde estaba y se sienta en un lugar libre, la mujer le ajusta los tirantes de  
seguridad, la cantante observa un panorama que crece y crece en una pared, luego unos flamazos  
alrededor de la cámara *errr, pregunto, no pregunto, errr, si pregunto*, pregunta a los otros  
"¿es normal ver flamas o lo que se forma en las latitudes mas norte o sur de de la tierra?",  
se voltea y ve la imagen "creo que veo luz o iluminación azul, amarilla y rojo" apunta con  
la mano a la imagen "como la reacción de el viento solar con la atmósfera alta", de entre la  
hilera de personas sentadas oye "mmm, buena comparación por el choque de fuerzas, las auroras,  
bien, la atmósfera de este satélite es invisible, no se ve, pero la nave esta haciendo una  
maniobra de frenado por inmersión, no sentimos los efectos por la gravedad artificial, pero  
debemos de estar dándole la vuelta muy de cerca y cambiando la velocidad, este es un  
transbordador, mmm, taxi, de el sistema saturniano", la cantante suspira, dice "estas son  
solo por si falla algo ¿o no?", *contesten que si*, oye "si, en realidad es un viaje seguro y  
normal, no creo recordar que esta nave haya aterrizado en mucho tiempo", otra voz sonríe "en  
realidad el iss podría , y lo hace en mucha menor escala, moverse en el espacio a la luna y  
orbitar, sin romperse demasiado", otra voz "o la estación china, algunos satélites", otra voz  
"bueno, bueno, en realidad con motores y cascos resistentes ...", otra voz "vamos, el diseño ...",  
la cantante suspira de nuevo *estoy mas tranquila, no*.

después de la tercera pasada por la atmósfera del satélite, *la cantante abrió mucho los ojos,  
"otra vez, los resplandores de llamas"*, los otros que estaban sentados le habían explicado que  
habían pasado una tercera vez de frenado pero que ya era mucho menor la velocidad para hacer  
reacción, la cantante se quito los elásticos de seguridad y se puso de pie, siguió a quien le  
dio la indicación y paso al cuarto del aro en el piso, se puso en el aro con un hombre y  
unos minutos después vio aparecer los aros alrededor de ellos y los brillos, ahora la cantante  
solo pensó en la explicación de que los transportadores de aros tenían que funcionar con una  
desviación máxima de velocidad o energía cinética o se cambiaría de posición el sitio de llegada,  
y también en su teoría practica de lo observado de que aún así por eso se hacían los brillos,  
llego a un cuarto de paredes, ahí quien la acompañaba le señalo hacia arriba y ella vio que  
no había techo en el cuarto y se tapo la nariz, *¿es eso clavo?, ¿o es limón?*, ella vio que  
había un domo muy grande y era cruzado por líneas de focos largos y estas líneas también estaban  
sobre una pared de roca que alcanzaba a ver por sobre la pared del cuarto, su acompañante le  
explico "estamos en un satélite saturniano, pero aqui se traspaso tierra, se mezclo y se siembran  
vegetales", le indico un pasillo y la baranda de metal para caminar, ella se agarro y medio  
saltaba en el camino, pasaron un pasillo y siguieron la curva de la pared, llegaron a otro  
sitio, como anfiteatro o escenario con butacas y vio que llegaban personas con trajes de polietileno  
y delantales de trabajo, había algunos ya sentados, en los que llegaban, manchas era lo que  
se observaba mas, se oía algo raro, ella pregunto y le contestaron mientras le guiaban, ella  
llego al escenario y empezó a hacer pruebas de sonido, *casi es un eco, vaya acústica*, estaba  
en eso cuando oyó, y continuaría oyendo, el velcro de el ajustarse de los cuerpos en las butacas,  
ella tapo el micrófono, alguien se acerco, "se que quizás sea difícil, pues no se si las  
condiciones sean adecuadas pero," ella señalo a los espectadores, "me podría tomar fotos de  
arriba y de abajo, de mi, de los asistentes y de los asientos".


	7. Chapter 7

la cantante, *mmm, este satélite también debe de tener poco tamaño, ¿o es la densidad de el terreno mezclado?, no,no creo que sea eso, salvo que hay alguien trepando por una de las líneas de las hileras de luces para arriba, bien, esperar unos minutos para bajar del escenario, no creo que se me pidan autógrafos*, canta dentro de las profundidades de una fractura cubierta con un domo transparente, con líneas de luces para facilitar el crecimiento de plantas, ella observa de frente, por sus movimientos en el escenario, a las 2 figuras que van moviéndose hacia el domo, continua la presentación y al ver que las figuras o manchas están encaramadas en uno de los soportes se baja de el escenario y canta por el pasillo, entre los *¿granjeros, mineros, astronautas?*, espectadores, ella, en su uniforme se inclina a saludar y se oye el rasgarse de la tela con el velcro, ella continua cantando y se continua oyendo, aun mas, el sonido de la adaptación de cuerpos en sus asientos; después de la presentación se le acerca alguien que le pide que se ponga un traje ajustado de neopreno y su correspondiente protección-complemento de investigador de desarrollo vegetal, animal en pandora, *me parece conocido el nombre, pero no, titan, ¿cuáles eran?*.

al pasar otro pasillo con otro barandal llego a una gran división de como un edificio grande pasaron una entrada a través de la cual se sentía un rocío en la cara y en las manos, aparte de que el olor era mayor, al lado de el camino, y de varios caminos pero estos cruzados por raíces sobre el suelo y ramitas de plantas de cilantro y tomate *vaya, reconozco los tomates y sus hojas, ¿esos d metros mas allá tienen mazorcas?*, vio a varias hileras de plantas verdes de mas de un metro, la cantante pregunto "¿porque tan grandes las plantas de maíz?" y señalo hacia donde veía las plantas, uno de sus acompañantes le contesto "es la baja gravedad de el satélite, las plantas se desarrollan un poco mas y las raíces tienden a sobresalir mas de lo normal de el terreno", quien hablo señalo a un lado a un camino con varios trabajadores-agricultores que recolectaban hojas de ramas y los metían en bolsas, algunas de las hojas y unas ramitas volaban sobre las cabezas, "ahí" dudo un poco "están seleccionando hojas de te" continuo rápidamente "en unas semanas sigue el maíz", al pasar unas hileras de árboles de frutos se detuvo y observo hacia arriba.

en una de las paredes de roca que no había visto se veía una corriente de agua bastante delgada en un principio pero que se iba ensanchando conforme iba bajando por la roca, desde donde veía se veía que se iba convirtiendo en arroyos o canales que se distribuían *bueno, debe ser para distribuir* a los cultivos, ella se voltea y pregunta "¿agua, se trae por una puerta estelar?", el que le había dicho antes contesta "no, bueno, en el espacio la temperatura es congelante, así que el agua esta en estado solido, en la base de un bloque de hielo se calienta y se escurre o se desagua y es lo que se ve, la gravedad es suficiente para el efecto de caída a terreno mas bajo, pero el rocío de gotas se siente bastante lejos", ella asiente "si, ya me acostumbre, una cascada de espacio vasal freatico, si algo se es que el reacomodo de algo tan grande ¿puede ser peligroso?", el que le había contestado le sigue diciendo "exacto, hay mecanismos de control de peso y por eso mismo no es una puerta estelar, la cantidad de agua de caída sería tan grande y la diferencia de presión y gravedad tal que los efectos al intentarlo hicieron trizas el primer lugar preparado, ve, diafragmentación de la luz, a nivel subcúpula", la cantante forzó la vista *bueno, mmmm, es mas tranquilizante*.


	8. Chapter 8

la cantante, *mmm, este satélite también debe de tener poco tamaño, ¿o es la densidad de el terreno mezclado?, no,no creo que sea eso, salvo que hay alguien trepando por una de las líneas de las hileras de luces para arriba, bien, esperar unos minutos para bajar del escenario, no creo que se me pidan autógrafos*, canta dentro de las profundidades de una fractura cubierta con un domo transparente, con líneas de luces para facilitar el crecimiento de plantas, ella observa de frente, por sus movimientos en el escenario, a las 2 figuras que van moviendose hacia el domo, continua la presentación y al ver que las figuras o manchas están encaramadas en uno de los soportes se baja de el escenario y canta por el pasillo, entre los *¿granjeros, mineros, astronautas?*, espectadores, ella, en su uniforme se inclina a saludar y se oye el rasgarse de la tela con el velcro, ella continua cantando y se continua oyendo, aun mas, el sonido de la adaptación de cuerpos en sus asientos; después de la presentación se le acerca alguien que le pide que se ponga un traje ajustado de neopreno y su correspondiente protección-complemento de investigador de desarrollo vegetal, animal en pandora, *me parece conocido el nombre, pero no, titan, ¿cuáles eran?*.

al pasar otro pasillo con otro barandal llego a una gran división de como un edificio grande pasaron una entrada a través de la cual se sentía un rocío en la cara y en las manos, aparte de que el olor era mayor, al lado de el camino, y de varios caminos pero estos cruzados por raices sobre el suelo y ramitas de plantas de cilantro y tomate *vaya, reconozco los tomates y sus hojas, ¿esos d metros mas allá tienen mazorcas?*, vio a varias hileras de plantas verdes de mas de un metro, la cantante pregunto "¿porque tan grandes las plantas de maíz?" y señalo hacia donde veía las plantas, uno de sus acompañantes le contesto "es la baja gravedad de el satélite, las plantas se desarrollan un poco mas y las raices tienden a sobresalir mas de lo normal de el terreno", quien hablo señalo a un lado a un camino con varios trabajadores-agricultores que recolectaban hojas de ramas y los metían en bolsas, algunas de las hojas y unas ramitas volaban sobre las cabezas, "ahí" dudo un poco "están seleccionando hojas de te" continuo rápidamente "en unas semanas sigue el maiz", al pasar unas hileras de árboles de frutos se detuvo y observo hacia arriba, en una de las paredes de roca que no había visto se veía una corriente de agua bastante delgada en un principio pero que se iba ensanchando conforme iba bajando por la roca, desde donde veía se veía que se iba convirtiendo en arroyos o canales que se distribuían *bueno, debe ser para distribuir* a los cultivos, ella se voltea y pregunta "¿agua, se trae por una puerta estelar?", el que le había dicho antes contesta "no, bueno, en el espacio la temperatura es congelante, así que el agua esta en estado solido, en la base de un bloque de hielo se calienta y se escurre o se desagua y es lo que se ve, la gravedad es suficiente para el efecto de caída a terreno mas bajo, pero el rocío de gotas se siente bastante lejos", ella asiente "si, ya me acostumbre, una cascada de espacio freatico, si algo se es que el reacomodo de algo tan grande ¿puede ser peligroso?", el que le había contestado le sigue diciendo "exacto, hay mecanismos de control de peso y por eso mismo no es una puerta estelar, la cantidad de agua de caída sería tan grande y la diferencia de presión y gravedad tal que los efectos al intentarlo hicieron trizas el primer lugar preparado, ve, diafragmentación de la luz, a nivel minúsculo", la cantante forzó la vista *bueno, mmmm, es mas tranquilizante*, la cantante observa los múltiples colores de las gotas de agua y observa si hay nubes en el aire junto a el hoyo obscuro que es el domo, no ve nada así y observa la pared, solo ve un chorro de agua, el que le acompaña, observándola, dice "es un sistema satélite y anillal dominado por el planeta, la rotación de el satélite mas que la traslación es lo que determina la dirección del chorro de agua", la cantante pregunta "¿anillal, saturno?", sonríe, "siendo de tierra de calor y , bueno, habiendo tenido giras de cantadas en estados de mas calor, ¿rastrillean los anillos?, en mi lenguaje y país se diría juntar hielo raspado para yuki, bueno bromeo de lo que conozco, ¿asteroide?" , otro de los que la acompañan dice "es posible hacerlo así pero las cantidades serían acumulativas, lo que dice es cierto", la cantante hace un mohín de satisfacción, mira al que le dijo eso, este le mira el rostro, continua "si, la gravedad de saturno es tan grande que los materiales formantes tienden a reagruparse, las naves ...", la cantante le interrumpe "¿podriamos pasar sobre el domo?, ¿pasar sobre el casquete de hielo?", el primero le dice "bien, en lugar de esperar a los rastrilladores aéreos de rocío pues vamos a un saltante", la comienzan a guiar, ella dice caminando "¿llenan agua para tomar", los otros sonríen "bueno, no".

en una pared de el hueco de vegetación llegan a una puerta de metal, uno de sus acompañantes abre con una combinación de contraseña y palma de mano y entran a un como cilindro metálico donde la cantante nota que hacen una comunicación, le piden que tome asiento en la banca o plancha metálica que hay junto a la pared, ella se sienta y pregunta "¿qué tan difícil será el ver por el domo lo interior?",uno de los hombres se sienta al lado, le gesticula con las manos, dice "en el satélite, mucho empuje de motor y reacción de calor erosiona y afecta la superficie y lo que observo, un saltador es un puente extendido de flotación, ¿si?", la cantante contesta viendo a las personas que están hablándole a la pantalla "he estado cantando en ", voltea a mirar a quien le explica "varios ambientes y he visto trepar a mineros por cuerdas a paredes y techos, dijeron que baja gravedad", el que le explica continúa "la temperatura fuera de la plantación es de menos de 80 grados sobre el cero, y la atmósfera de el satélite es de muchos kilómetros de altura, pero la gravedad de saturno es tal que cambia con la rotación de el satélite", la cantante dice "se han hecho videos con cajas-habitaciones cambiando la base o suelo", y la cantante gesticula con las manos inclinándose "a una pared, luego al techo, luego a la otra pare y de nuevo a la base, la bailarina o cantante", ella pone cara de admiración "o gimnasta coordina con tiempos medidos sus movimientos para mantener su equilibrio y verticalidad, muchas repeticiones, por tropezones y caídas", el la mira, obviamente pensando algo, los que estaban hablando a la pantalla se les acercan, dice uno de ellos "si, se aprobó, solo que el entrenamiento debió de haber sido de astronauta o servicio aeronáutico", la cantante se voltea y le asiente con la cabeza a el que estaba sentado con ella, y dice "bueno, estabamos hablando acerca de unas cosas que se hacen por el trabajo, creo que podría ver primero algún salto", los que estaban se ponen a platicar "haremos un lanzamiento, son frecuentes", "solamente hay que programar poco", "la carga electromagnética sería", la cantante se para va y se pone frente a la pantalla y la estudia, aparte de verse; la cantante insistió en ver el riel electromagnético con el modulo de hasta 4 capsulas interiores personales, al tratar de explicar su uso y como sería el lanzamiento le mostraron en una computadora el esquema de la salida y trayectoria de el modulo, los 20 motores de corrección de trayecto y su recepción *"lenta por seguridad pero con ajuste de red y garfios de agarre" "estilo portaaviones"*, al otro lado de el domo,*"se usa priincipalmente para viajes extra satélite de chequeo de el iceberg"*, la cantante recuerda un video de un edificio viejo con un elevador interior de algunos metros de ancho y unos 2 y medio de fondo, y capsulas de criogenia.

en uno de los caminos rodeados de limoneros de unos 3 metros, laterales o verticales, la cantante trata de observar el paso de el modulo con las capsulas, quien la acompañaba recibe un llamado por radio y le extiende unos lentes obscuros a la cantante, dice "la luz impide la observación o mas bien la hace mas difícil, pero tome para que vea el paso de el saltador", la cantante dice "¿ah, si?, llevo media hora observando el domo y las luces de el satélite", el se sorprende y dice "bien, bueno, pongaselos y observe, que dura poco", voltea el también hacia arriba, "no se puede notar salvo por alguien que sepa de donde y a donde se hace el salto pero esta el pequeño detalle de las tremendas diferencias de temperaturas, el grado de diferencia de ángulo de la luz y por tanto de la visión es bastante, igual a la de la superficie de la tierra a las estaciones espaciales", la cantante se voltea con los lentes y dice "si, como en las playas de mi tierra, cazar peces con arpón".

en la periferia de la ciudad una mujer joven esta recogiendo unos materiales de una zona que se le ha dicho que puede recorrer, esta joven de pelo negro y piel morena por el sol se pasa mucho las manos por la cara, recogiendo los materiales recorre los pasillos o caminos y se adentra en su búsqueda y su selección, pero, tiene una característica, un detalle, canta despacio y lento y mirando hacia los lados canta un poco mas suave, casi susurrando, y recoge y verifica un material antes de depositarlo en su carrito; una de las personas que visitaban de una investigadora de procesos de una compañía la ve en uno de sus visitas y la oye, como puede estudiar la rutina de varios puntos parecidos, escoge este, y regresando recoge datos y pregunta, ve de pronto la mujer joven y que hace lo mismo, siendo un correlacionador de rutinas, nota su gusto por la música y el canto; el esta canturreando, y la mujer joven se fija como el esta cerca, ella levanta la vista y piensa *quizás este de suerte*, y se acerca y le habla "¿qué si quiere usted acompañarme?, canto mucho al caminar por ahí", el voltea y dice "si, lo note, pero yo nada mas me entretengo, ¿podemos mantener la distancia y no mezclar los negocios?", ella le mira de reojo, y recorre sus caminos y recoge sus materiales; la cantante esta sentada, a su lado todos discuten "maniobras de frenado ...", "la atmósfera se cambia de composición 15 por ciento cada que ...", mira el reloj *21 horas, han pasado 5 minutos y aún recuerdo a aquel que me cambio".


	9. Chapter 9

la cantante transborda de la nave de salida y transito de el satélite prometeo a una nave que según ella era mas grande puesto que sus acompañantes estaban discutiendo ahora "nos estacionaremos dentro de el puerto de llegada 3", "traspasaremos el campo de energía y llegaremos con frenado de fricción", la cantante se esta desabrochando los elásticos de seguridad y oye "bien señora, el frenado estuvo bien, antes se hicieron pruebas de magnetizar la superficie interior", la cantante se extraña "¿usted es de mi patria?, ¿es usted de la costa?", el que le hablo voltea "no, no, pero los administradores de este sitio de extracción espacial la conocen, y les gusta, yo y otros conocemos su música", la cantante se para y se ajusta la ropa, les sigue a los demás; la cantante esta con los demás, platicando de letras de canciones, hasta cantando un poco de las canciones, un hombre se acerca y le saluda, bastante uniformado y apuesto, le dice "bienvenida, me pongo a sus ordenes, yo venía en el transporte, conozco también su música", la cantante contesta el saludo y son guiados a cambiarse y reportarse; la cantante recibe una caja en las camas o camastros asignados, y una grabación, la cantante abre la caja y son un vestido negro y zapatos elegantes, pone los audífonos y se los ajusta, oye y ve la grabación sentada, después la vuelve a poner, la escena de star wars de darth vader diciendo "soy tu padre", viene a su recuerdo, ve el reloj, en realidad esta bien calculado; ella se ha vestido y camina por los pasillos, con los audífonos puestos, llega a una puerta estanco, teclea un código, se pone un tapabocas, se oprime un botón en sus zapatos de tacón alto, batalla para levantar el pie, voltea la pared, pone el pie, siente una fuerza de viento muy grande, pone el otro pie en la pared, se pone como en cuclillas con las manos como si tuvieran magnetos, extiende las piernas aún con las manos en la pared, voltea, su falda flota hacia donde estaba el techo, la puerta se cierra con un tecleo, levanta el torso y voltea a ambos lados, al voltear se le vuela el tapabocas, hace una mueca, se toma el cabello que flota. En la zona del flujo de aire del ventilador la cantante aguanta la presión de el aire en la ropa y las piernas, para ver se toma con las manos su cabello, *zapatos magnéticos*; el administrador de la mina del satélite saturniano llega y ella le oye, en su vehículo flotante de movimiento en microgravedad, el flota perpendicular, a favor de la corriente de aire viciado; la ve.

la cantante esta en el comedor de la nave, esta con el admirador que la había citado en la ventila de desahogo atmosférico; la cantante esta sonriente a pesar de tener una posición con la cabeza agachada para hablar con su cita, *a veces le impresiona a alguien que le digan aspectos técnicos mientras ve la cabeza y el tronco sobresaliendo entre las piernas y la falda, ¿y usted muchachito qué es lo que miro?, espero que responda, pues yo me tomo el resto del año*, el dijo "la había observado en su primer concierto, pero solo cuando me llego su foto de el personaje de ficción me empece a imaginar conocerla", la cantante, con un pañuelo en la boca y nariz, contesta "¿imaginar así?, ¿se estaba estacionando?", el recuerda haber sentido su piel bajo la tela y como ella sorprendida separo una pierna y el le tuvo que agarrar y ajustarse el enmedio de sus piernas y volver a ajustar su zapato magnético, *¡se asusto¡, mal comienzo*, el contesta "bueno", le observa el rostro y el cabello *medusa*, "no lo había planificado así, ¿si quiere...?, ella contesta rápido, doblándose sobre la cintura, el piensa *que cliché estoy pensando*, mientras se sonrojaba, "no, no, soy una artista de la galaxia, con un senador en su vehículo sillón entre mis piernas, ¿tienen muchos vehículos así?", el fan literalmente se elevo y se bajo unos centímetros entre las piernas de la cantante y la cantante escuchaba sonidos bajos que relaciono con motores, el le comentaba mientras tanto "en la microgravedad es bastante practico y funcionan con pequeños retrocohetes que generan inercia en direcciones contrarias", se detiene el vehículo y el sigue "los cálculos son de masa y peso, ve ", la cantante se acuclilla y se toma la falda con la mano y la retrae quedando como encimada a la cabina o puesto de control de una volante, vio un panel con datos, ella le tomo la cara y le froto las sienes, *fue tan sorpresivo*, el fan le explica "puedes desprender los zapatos y asegurarlos o pegarlos a el vehículo o movedor", ella se agarra firmemente de su cabeza, desprende las piernas y pone el pie con el zapato en el piso, puso el otro; y el le tarareo una canción de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

la cantante se sentía ambivalente, estaba de cierta forma alegre por el cortejeo de su fan pero también recordaba a su novio que le había aliviado cuando había hablado con el de y desde la base de saturno, en ese momento le indican de la estructura plástica o metálica en la que estaba que ya estaba listo el sonido para cantar por los micrófonos, "hay que ponerse un traje espacial", ella le contesta sonriendo "si, a pesar de haber cantado en una pista de despegue de la nave, ", duda un poco , "o una nave grande, cante en un traje espacial por el micrófono de radio", su acompañante le contesta "bien", voltea a abrir una puerta, "este es otro tipo de traje espacial", suspira, "en realidad usted estará con poco movimiento, y es un traje espacial semitransparente", levanta con facilidad una especie de traje espacial de plástico para lluvia *me parece haber usado uno así en un estadio, ah, pozos en cuevas en satélites, quisiera una cerveza*, ve distraída como el técnico levanta con mas esfuerzo las piernas del traje, donde están unos arillos de otro material, escucha "aquí movera poco los brazos, será como una pose", el seguía cuando ella le toca el hombro, "¿qué me pongo?, digo, es transparente el traje", el se voltea y la ve, carga el traje y camina a una terminal de pantalla, habla por unos minutos, ella va a la puerta, observa el disco de la puerta estelar con dos tubos gruesos que pasan por el horizonte y unos tubos delgados a su lado que pasan a bajo nivel del horizonte, observa unos reflectores que iluminan hacia afuera por detrás de la puerta estelar, ve donde los tubos gruesos se unen a la pared ,*parecen de laboratorio, de resortes o flexibles*, la cantante se mueve como cree que le indicaron, con los pies firmes y moviendo el tronco y la cabeza de lado a lado y para atrás y adelante, no observa mas allá de la pared donde un liquido, un mar liquido negro, sube por las rocas y cerros y luego retrocede, luego vuelve y luego retrocede. la cantante oye que su acompañante se acerca se voltea y nota que le esta midiendo con la mirada, ella le mira de los ojos a la cara con una expresión de interrogación, el rompe su concentración y le mira un poco serio "bien, lo que sugieren es que recorte el pantalón de uniforme que tiene puesto, no hay tiempo de conseguir un técnico que programe de nuevo las luces, prenderlas si y moverlas pero ...", ella le dice "entonces manos a la obra", ella sonríe "idiosincrasia de tierra caliente", su acompañante le mira y dice "si he entendido bien, ¿me pasa los pantalones?, ¿no hay problema?", la cantante lo piensa un poco luego empieza a quitarse el cinturón ancho y batalla, levanta la mano aún agachada y dice "yo puedo sola"; ella esta sentada con el traje transparente encima, con las piernas cruzadas, esperando mientras se recortan los pantalones con unas tijeras como de jardinería, se toma las faldillas de la camisa y se mira los muslos *vaya, tres veces que me veo las piernas en el viaje*, dice "¿nos pueden tomar una foto así?, no me había sentido tan en trabajo, y es típico lo que hace", levanta la cara y asiente; ella se ajusta el micrófono y se pone cinta adhesiva, canta un poco, se mueve un poco, se sube la caperuza y se la ajustan y cierran, ella se mueve un poco y respira, alza la mano y el pulgar, luego canta, su acompañante indica y grita algo, se encienden los faros y luces y el sonido. ella canta y ve que el le indica 10 con los dedos, ella asiente *10 minutos, no un 10 de sonido*, se voltea y camina hacia la puerta estelar, habla "esta pesado", llega a su posición, entre la puerta y los cables y tubos y la pared, y ve el oleaje, con colores azules y verdes, *iridescencia*, se voltea a ver a si misma *quizás la fosforescencia de las cintas de el uniforme, quizás las estrellas, quizás el espacio , o la atmósfera, ¿habrá?*, oye "¿nos oye?, no se oye modulación o melodía".


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal"por estar cerca de los limites del sistema solar, hasta mediados del siglo 21 solo pocas naves habían llegado a la zona de el cinturón de oort, una zona de asteroides muy dispersos que eran de distinto origen al de el cinturón de asteroides que separaba los planetas interiores de los exteriores, ahora un alien, de una raza de el listado de los 10 destinos originales aportados por la tierra a la confederación aschen caminaba por los subterráneos de un asteroide donde estaba contratado e importado como parte de el tratado, movíendo la cabeza como oteando el aire, aire que respiraba con algunos humanos y muchos de su raza y que el olor les debía de recordar las minas de los lejanos sistemas estelares donde existían hasta unos lustros antes debido a los materiales de composición de el suelo y las paredes de el interior de el asteroide, llegando a una puerta de metal donde oprimió un botón esperando que un rostro apareciera, después de un rato el rostro de una humana apareció con unos lentes claros sobre los ojos detalle que hubiera agradecido tener el alien por el exceso de iluminación de la pantalla, noto que la humana se tocaba la nuca quitandoselos, ahora el unas que actuaba ya preocupado movió la cabeza oteando el aire de nuevo y diciendo "tengo un problema"; en su cama de luz solar particular, la supervisora de el área 3 de una mina asteroidal de extracción de mineral con aluminio escucho el timbre de alarma de su puerta, con la mano abrió la tapa apagándose automáticamente la luz que simulaba la luz solar y con la que tostaba su piel muy blanca para su país de origen en cada descanso, respingo un poco la nariz con el olor como a tierra seca al respirar el aire tratado pero no tan puro como el de su artefacto y se puso su cam en el rostro levantándose y oprimiendo varias teclas, oyó "tengo un problema"; el unas minero batalla ahora mas por la distinta composición de el suelo y mira a la supervisora con una vestimenta mínima y con las manos en la cintura, los parpados de sus ojos mas blancos que los de el resto de su rostro, ella dice "¿cómo están los tuyos?, ¿trabajo duro?", el unas oye una traducción y mueve las manos golpeandolas y diciendo en su idioma "bien", la humana asiente oyendo y espera, el unas toma de su cinto una cinta plástica con un aparato de iluminación, dice "se descompuso", mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro mas rápido "veo los minerales de distinto color y brillo", la humana espera y después adelanta la mano pensando en su ex, *ese desagradecido debe extrañarme mas, le solucionaba problemas, pero con la ropa*, se pone la cinta sobre la cabeza sobre el pelo, dice "me dices que ves, ya sabes que la iluminación de humanos es mas fuerte que la de las trincheras", el unas mueve de nuevo muy rápidamente la cabeza, dice "¿pasillo o lugar de trabajo?", la humana piensa *el traductor, esos pasillos son una trinchera*, dice "los caminos por donde viniste", el unas la observa ajustar el aparato que diferencia la krotita con aluminio pensando viendo la piel *grrr, diferente*, la humana ajusta y mueve con los dedos pensando *sera o no sera*./p  
p class="MsoNormal"ella esta terminando su turno y camina con unos unas por uno de los pasillos, los aliens doblan hacia un lado y ella sigue, como en algunas ocasiones toca con las manos las paredes señal de que el día ha estado tranquilo, llega a una puerta y teclea algo en un panel junto a una pantalla con teclado, se abre la puerta y entra, ahí cierra la puerta y se quita el uniforme, *bueno, hoy estaré sola, mmm, a calentar*, en un mueble teclea encendido, se remueve un poco de polvo y se limpia o rasca los pies, tobillos y detrás de las orejas, verifica una luz verde que se prende, abre una puerta y entra , oprime un botón grande y se sienta, se oye un sonido de vapor al reaccionar el agua con químicos y las piedras calientes, vapor comienza a verse alrededor, ella se apoya en la pared, después de 5 minutos se oye una alerta, ella toma una toalla de material como papel y se limpia la piel y el cabello, lo tira y toma otra toalla y repite la acción, la tira, oprime otra vez el botón y espera, otra alarma y ella se levanta y sale, toma otra toalla y se seca, se viste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"ella esta deslizándose con las manos y avanzando camino a su claraboya, entra y se comunica por la red de computo de área local pidiendo resumenes de los materiales por cantidades registrados por los arqueólogos mineros, *arqueólogos mineros, me la pintaron muy bonita, pero es el trabajo y las circunstancias de la vida en la que estoy*; "pero es que no veo el problema", le dice una mujer a un hombre en un almacén de lavado de ropa donde solo se hallan ella con el mientras se pone un mono de color claro con las mangas largas y las perneras de color diferente, en teoría fosforescente, el hombre desnudo se apoya en una maquina de lavado, ella viéndole de reojo recuerda el movimiento inevitable de esas maquinas aseguradas con elásticos *a veces tomando esos elásticos y aprovechando el ciclo de limpieza para tener sexo*, continúa, "es como un sueño esa asignatura", el, molesto, le dice "pero si serán meses de búsqueda", ella alza la cabeza y le vuelve a decir "buscar compuestos y enviarlos para catalogar en varios asteroides de la zona exterior de el sistema solar", el sonrié "si claro, lo de siempre, yo soy el minero y tu la espeleologa" ella se le lanza y le atrapa la cara con las piernas diciendo "¿espeleologa?, ¿y eso qué?" su cabeza pasandose y su cabello flotando delante de su cara, el le aleja un poco empujando con sus manos sus gluteos para decir "me encanta como tratas de terminar las discusiones"; ella ve los registros de los diferentes equipos, *mismos minerales*, ella los empieza a comentar para ir luego a el lugar de trasmiciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" cubierta por su separador individual tipo velcro o trampa gambusina ella parece observar minuciosamente una roca, de repente su casco emite una alarma, una de varias que variaban tanto en sus sonidos como en su significado, *el fin de turno*, y ella empieza a hacer su procedimiento de terminación de turno, como siempre trata de concentrarse en otra cosa que sea un buen recuerdo, esta vez elige *ella era una recién llegada y se trataban de impulsar los pasatiempos para el y de el espacio, ella planta a la orilla de el mar de hidrocarburos unos calentadores no igneos, pregunta por radio "¿ya están los otros calentadores?", por radio oye "y los fosfóricos-fosforescentes también", ella levanta la vista con todo y casco y ve la lona plástica semi doblada, entre los cuatro novatos solicitaron permiso para emular o simular el efecto físico de el aire resistiendo la presión del agua, hubo quien pensó que era un peligro con los calentadores y el oxígeno pero ellos mostraron datos tecnicos documentados de espeleología, ella se dirige al siguiente punto * parece que andamos lentos hoy*, después de un rato y haber repasado hasta el llevar el hielo de oxígeno a la puerta estelar, ella ya esta casi volando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"dos de las mujeres la acompañan a otra especie de habitáculo donde se observa un aparato bastante parecido a un deck de música, unos asientos unidos metálicamente a una mesa y un forro como sus trampas gambusinas de trabajo, una de ellas lo había definido como rinconcito de privacidad, extienden los asientos y los fijan y debajo de la mesa ajustan unas cosas y toman unas bolsas con diferentes comidas, toman su forro y lo ajustan alrededor al piso, se sientan y se ajustan los zapatos en unas fundas y se alzan, una de las otras se señala a si misma y comienza un conteo con los dedos, en cierto momento, en quien sabe que número de dedos, comienzan a pedalear y el aparato se enciende, dentro de el forro se llena de música y ellas comienzan, una de ellas dice "¿no has oído aún de el despilfarro de recursos de tu antiguo novio?", ella le intenta contestar *aún*, pero la otra sigue "dicen que una cantante del camino, eh", la otra se carcajea y ella sonríe forzadamente y dice defendiendose "ni el ni yo hemos terminado la relación", la otra dice tarareando "mientras tu no estas", la otra dice "ella ha cantado en cada productora del grope", ella dice "si me enojo dejo de pedalear, mmm, ¿porque no me ha dicho nada?", las otras dos en unísono "¿cómo que porqué?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	12. Chapter 12

la cantante observa a través de la pantalla lateral lo que para ella es una roca flotando en el espacio, una roca pequeña desde su punto de vista y recuerda lo que le dijo su amigo de que en el espacio la perspectiva era distorcionada o a su decir "demasiado perfecta", la cantante había despertado por algún motivo y preguntó, a lo cual sus compañeros de asiento le dijeron señalando la pantalla "dijeron por la bocina que estabamos a seiscientos veinti nueve kilormetros de el asteroide y que iban a prender la iluminación visible exterior", la cantante entonces encogio las piernas poniendose las palmas entre los muslos y volteo la cabeza para ver, luego asento bien las plantas de los pies y se irguio un poco en su asiento y volteo para ver, después de unos segundos había pensado *¿esta dando vueltas esa piedra?*, después se oyó por las bocinas "empezaremos las maniobras de adecuación a la rotación de el punto de búsqueda y exploración especial número 4, no se va a sentir por la gravedad artificial pero si checan su pantalla notaran que aparece y desaparece y que cambia de ángulos el punto 4".

los tripulantes y viajeros esperan y algunos siguen las maniobras de ajuste de la nave, ahora es notorio que es un asteroide rodeado o cubierto por una red, de pronto se escuchan en la nave una mezcla de gruñidos y un lenguaje extraño, y palabras y frases que se entienden como "flotando", "encendiendo los motores del vehículo-silla maniobrable del espacio, la cantante pregunta "lo que no entiendo, ¿es el lenguaje de los unas?", alguien le contesta "si, aspecto lagarto, generaciones de experiencia minera,pero vea", la cantante observa la pantalla, un pequeño traje espacial flota en el espacio, dos pequeñas naves vigliando, o así le parecio, y recordo el dato *1500 metros por 4500 metros de medidas de un objeto astronomico*, y se sorprende de distinguir el astronauta y su vuelo, sigue su viaje por la pantalla hasta que se pierde de vista por el ángulo de la camara exterior, miran aparecer el siguiente traje espacial que empieza sus maniobras en el espacio, así hasta que le sucede lo mismo que al anterior; otros 15 viajes después la cantante es invitada y llevada a para cantar; ella canta y se presenta con microfono normal frente a los aliens y algunos hombres y mujeres, las mujeres,2 , platicaban entre ellas.

después de la presentación cuatro mujeres estan pedaleando dentro de un aislador, estan botaneando y hablando acerca de el día, "pues varios unas dicen que comprendieron mas que fue una manera de salir de la rutina", "ja, ja me gustaría ver que la cantante del camino haga un vuelo de mochila en el espacio, ¿me entienden?, ¿la mochilera?", otra toma un tostito y lo flota, "así", y adelantandose abre la boca y lo come, las demás celebran los chistes, hasta que una menciona "que importa que sea bella, se esta hablando tu ex,¿no?, aún en la tierra eran mujeres fuertes, de fisico", la ex se yergue, levantando la cabeza dice "basta, pido tiempo", la que había dicho eso se enoja "oye , que te conozco de la tierra, y a el tambien", la ex mira a las demás y dice "saben que no se puede echar una un pedo sin premio pedaleando, esperenme, y voy por provisiones", las otras murmuran entre si, entre risas.


End file.
